Uñas color amor
by Lulufma
Summary: Una tarde de entrenamiento termina en confesiones extrañas, en medio de un olor fuerte a acetona. [SakuHina]
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Rated T/M (depende cómo lo vean). Es yuri, yep.

* * *

" _ **Uñas color amor"**_

* * *

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

.

Los rayos solares estaban insoportablemente calurosos, tanto así que le provocaba picor en los ojos, y eso no podía ser buena señal para ningún Hyuga.

Un punto en contra era su gruesa polera, que si bien la había protegido de los fríos más extremos, le estaba estorbando en el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Lo más viable era que se la quitara, pero no lo quería hacer, no cuando solo tenía una malla sirviéndole como polo, y mucho menos enfrente de ella.

Siguió entonces golpeando el árbol con la palma, haciendo uso de los consejos otorgados por su primo Neji. Un repentino cosquilleo en su cuello hizo que golpeara fuera del rango de su ataque, y por consiguiente, un pequeño y agudo ardor se hizo presente en la parte superior de su palma.

—Tu cabello ha crecido bastante, ¿no te incomoda por el calor? —escuchó la voz de su acompañante muy cerca de su oído—. Ven, creo que es un buen momento para descansar.

Hinata Hyuga siguió a su reciente amiga Sakura Haruno, quien se dirigió a otro árbol, mucho más frondoso y que por lo tanto, proyectaba una mayor sombra. La muchacha de cabello rosado le hace una señal para que se siente, ella se fija primero en que el pasto no esté mojado, y al comprobarlo, flexiona sus rodillas para sentarse cuidadosamente. Sakura, quien se había alejado, regresa con un par de toallas en sus manos, las que había dejado Natsu para que las usaran después del entrenamiento.

Sakura se inclina brindándole una toalla con una sonrisa, Hinata la toma devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa.

—No sé mucho acerca de la técnica de tu clan, pero estoy segura que tus movimientos se han vuelto más limpios y ágiles, Hinata.

Hinata amplía su sonrisa, entornando sus blancos ojos. Ya se lo había comentado su primo, incluso su padre se lo había dicho; pero para su baja autoestima estos tipos de comentarios le resultaban de los más reconfortantes, su esfuerzo le estaba brindando frutos.

Alza la toalla hasta su frente y la restriega por debajo del flequillo, absorbiendo las gotas de sudor que la hacían sentir sucia. Sakura hablaba de su cabello, de su compromiso de fortaleza y de Sasukes huidizos; pero llega un momento en que halaga su cabello largo y lacio, momento en que sus mejillas se sonrojan y donde sus labios susurran un agradecimiento.

Sakura advierte de la herida que tiene Hinata en la mano, pequeña abertura que Hinata había olvidado. Toma su muñeca y la estira hasta colocarla sobre sus muslos.

La herida es sumamente pequeña, no pasa de medir un centímetro; aun así, Sakura junta sus dos manos e intenta aplicar lo que su maestra ha estado inculcándole. Su amplia frente suda, sus palmas tiemblan, y una casi imperceptible aura verde aparece alrededor de sus manos.

Se ha esforzado bastante, y fruto de ello, ha logrado cerrar la herida de Hinata.

—¡Al fin! Ya me estaba cansando de revivir pescados, ¿estás bien? ¿O acaso existirán efectos secundarios? Creo que no debí…

Los labios color cereza se abren y cierran, modulando palabras sin descanso. Hinata no deja de observar su mano, la herida ya no estaba, pero no pensaba en eso, sino en el calor físico que Sakura le había transmitido a través de su chakra. Levanta el rostro y se topa con dos inmensos orbes verdes.

Sakura se levanta, la toma en brazos —que son fuertes, fuertes como los de Neji—, y giran debajo de la copa del árbol. Hinata se marea, y no es debido a las vueltas que están dando.

De la mano corren (o bueno, Hinata se deja llevar) hacia los aposentos de la rama principal Hyuga, el Souke. De soslayo ve que su primo Neji las ha estado observando, sus ojos blancos advierten.

Llegan al baño y Sakura es quien se desprende de sus ropas primero; Hinata aguarda en su sitio, pero luego de tres segundos de sentirse fuera de lugar, le da la espalda a su amiga y empieza a abrirse la polera.

Las gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo empiezan a escucharse, Hinata gira ante el ruido, y ve a su amiga completamente desnuda pasar sus manos por su corto cabello, desde la frente hasta la nuca.

Hinata quería dejar de ser tan silenciosa, pero tampoco podía hablar con el corazón en la mano.

.

* * *

—No creo que a mi padre le guste —murmuró, con la mirada fija en la brocha del esmalte que subía y bajaba por la uña de su dedo anular.

—Luego lo quitamos con acetona, ¿cuándo es que te diviertes, Hinata? Ino y yo siempre nos pintamos las uñas, y nos amanecemos contándonos cosas, por más tontas que sean.

Hinata repara en que su nueva amiga habla demasiado, que los temas de conversación con ella son infinitos. Ino, increíblemente, hablaba más que Sakura, ¿cómo harían entonces cuando platicaban?, con razón se amanecían. ¿Ino escucharía todo lo que tenía que decir Sakura? El corazón se le oprimió. Ella lo haría. Ella siempre lo hace, porque Sakura siempre tiene algo interesante qué contar.

Lo que sintió en ese momento fue envidia, por escasos segundos, porque luego comprendió que no era envidia, sino una deformación de este sentimiento, los celos.

Ino era tan segura de sí misma, glamurosa, su cabello largamente rubio y sedoso brillaba…

—Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero te has puesto muy mona, Hinata.

Sus mejillas arreboladas responden por ella. A veces cree que Sakura lo hace a propósito, que le gusta avergonzarla y solo en una ocasión, llegó a pensar que le estaba coqueteando. Luego de ese pensamiento se desmayó.

—G-gracias, Sakura-san —susurra, mientras ve el brillo color naranja en sus uñas.

Sakura le indica que agite la mano, para que el esmalte seque con mayor rapidez. Hinata lo hace, mientras ve a Sakura empezar a pintarse las uñas de color celeste. Piensa que le quedaría mejor un color verde manzana, como sus ojos.

Deja de ventilar sus manos, y estira sus dedos a la altura de su pecho. El naranja no es su color, ella preferiría uno lavanda, pero debía admitir que el color resaltaba sus pálidos y delgados dedos. Acercó los dedos de la otra mano para comprobar si el esmalte había secado, tocó la uña de su dedo medio, y el esmalte se volvió pegajoso, manchándole el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Miró su mano izquierda, el dedo medio desentonaba con los demás, no tenía el mismo brillo homogéneo.

Sakura lo notó de inmediato y estiró su brazo para tomar el bote de acetona, sacó un pañuelo de la mesa de noche de Hinata, y lo humedeció con el líquido transparente.

Haruno se acercó un poco más a ella, para limpiarle el dedo medio sin tocar los demás.

La punta de su dedo medio brillaba, alzó la mirada y se encontró una vez más con los inmensos ojos de Sakura. Verde manzana, el color indicado. Sakura le sonrió, Dios sabe por qué, Sakura siempre lo hace, y nadie debería prohibírselo porque es el gesto más hermoso que tiene.

Tal vez fue la cercanía entre ambas, o tal vez fue el fuerte olor que desprendía la acetona, pero Hinata empezaba a sentir mareos, y un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre. Cerró los ojos por instinto, porque así lo leyó en los libros de romance. _Se cierran los ojos para poder ver el corazón_ , recordó haber leído. Sabía que podía ser rechazada, incluso repudiada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Sakura siempre sospechó de los rubores de Hinata para con ella, pero que se confirmaran sus conjeturas la tomó por sorpresa. No lo pensó mucho, porque ella era también la había provocado, y se inclinó apenas unos centímetros para rozar los labios de aquella muchachita de porcelana. Presionó suavemente, y ambas, al ser su primer beso, empezaron a mover sus labios suave y torpemente. Sakura, movida por el calor que empezaba a sentir en muchas partes de su cuerpo, intentó sacando la lengua y apenas tocando el labio inferior de su amiga. Notó que Hinata ponía demasiado peso en su cabeza, como si se aventara hacia ella; un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo evidente. Hinata se había desmayado.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó con sincera preocupación, sacudiéndola de los hombros.

La acostó sobre la cama, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata hacía que su corazón bombeara como desquiciado.

Le había informado a Natsu que se quedaría a dormir antes del entrenamiento, así que tomó las sábanas y las estiró para cubrirse tanto ella como a la soñadora Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga siempre le recomendaba quedarse a dormir cuando el entrenamiento las agotaba, y este día aceptaría su oferta (casi orden).

Después de todo, ¿quién desconfiaría de la alumna de la Quinta Hokage?

Levantó el flequillo de Hinata y le dio un beso en la frente, de esos que ella soñaba con recibir.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Coloqué el aviso de posiblemente rated M por los inocentes desnudos, no por lemmon haha, ya no escribo esas cosas del diablo (bueno sí, pero solo en un fic en especial; Dios nos coja confesados (?).

Esto iba a ser un drabble, se me fueron las palabras.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta el yuri en primer lugar, o leyeron por curiosidad?

Un beso a todos los que leyeron, y a los que comenten, dos besos más.

¡Que tengan un buen día!

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
